Losing a Sister
by bunnylove28
Summary: Bella's birthday party changes everything for Bella and the Cullens.How will Alice take losing Bella? What happens while she is away? takes place during nm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N parts of new moon are used to set up the story. the characters belong to Stephanie. I just used them. hope you like it.

* * *

**Losing A Sister**

"_Today is gunna be great"_ Alice thought with confidence as she and Edward made their way to school.

"She is not going to be happy that you are making such a fuss. I know you don't get that but she hates it almost as much as you love doing it to her. The only reason she allows this is because she knows she can't win, and you guilt her into it" Edward said growling the last part. He hated that she did it to his Bella, who had the biggest soft spot for all his family, not just himself. It warmed his dead heart to see how much his family (minus Rose), had taken to her. Even Jasper, who had trouble around humans, was happy to have her part as of the family.

"O_h please! She loves us, just not the money we spend on her."_ She thought as they arrived at Forks High School. "She really needs to get over that, it's just a part of being a Cullen" she said as they got out of the car, and waited for Bella to arrive. Edward just shook his head smiling at the thought of having her as a Cullen, but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

"You know that won't happen Alice." He said nudging her shoulder playfully as they waited. Both knowing Bella would be a few minutes. When she finally rolled her ancient truck to a stop they both smiled but Edward didn't move. he just watched her; she was just so beautiful to him. Alice on the other hand was extremely excited and couldn't wait to give her, with the gift she now held in her tiny hands. She danced over to the approaching Bella, and smiled up at her extending her arms and said "Happy Birthday, Bella"

"Shh!" she hissed at the small vampire in front of her, while checking to make sure no one else heard her.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" Alice asked still not taking notice of her mood. They two made their way over to Edward, who had yet to move.

"No presents" Bella mumbled. She really wished someone had listened to her.

"Okay… later, then." Alice finally registered the mood her best friend was in, and she just couldn't see why. Alice had no memory of her human birthdays and didn't get why Bella didn't like hers. Having the people you love celebrate your presents in their lives seemed wonderful, but her family didn't age so birthdays didn't happen.

Once they reached Edward, Bella's funky mood was temporally forgotten. She was with the man she wanted to spend forever with. He took her hand and smiled down at her asking if he could wish her a happy birthday, but she said no. Her bad mood returning at the fact that she was now older than him. One step closer to being like her Gran, just as she had been in her dream. It was at this point that Alice voiced her question as to why she hated birthdays.

"Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked not 'seeing' anything bad happen to her.

"Getting older." Bella finally said out loud. She wanted to be with Edward, but not if it meant being so much older. She wanted to be like him, and his family; Immortal.

As silence filled the air between the three of them, each thought of what it would be like to have Bella as one of them. Alice had seen it many times and in many ways. Edward saw her in a white dress, saying I do. Bella saw herself right next to Edward, looking like she belonged with gold eyes, as they smiled holding hands among the rest of the Cullens.

Alice broke the silence by asking what time Bella would be over at the Cullen's. Bella staying true to form, simply replied

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" Alice complained. It was the first real birthday since Emmett in 1935. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?" The entire family was looking forward to it. After a small argument and Edward interfering to keep the peace, they agreed that Edward would have Bella at the house at 7 for the celebration. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It will be fun, you'll see." She said grinning up at Bella before kissing her cheek and heading off to class.

Bella tried to get Edward to change his mind, but it was no use. She was going, and she would enjoy it. Alice would see to that. She was so excited about being able to put on a party for Bella. In fact the whole family was willing and ready to celebrate with her, even Rosalie, who was still not happy about the _human_ in the family.

The house was abuzz with activity as everyone tried to get everything ready for Bella.

"Hey Em, you wanna help me string the lights?" Jasper asked. He wanted to get away from all the floral going on in the house.

"Sure, I'll race ya." Emmett said taking half and racing out the door with Jasper hot on his heels. They were done with their task within five minutes, despite the many Japanese lanterns Alice had bought to light up the drive. They headed back inside the house to see who wanted to go hunting. Jasper hadn't been in a few days, and spending the night in the same room as Bella would be much easier if he weren't as thirsty when she arrived. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle went with him while Alice and Esme stayed and got the rest of the house ready.

Baking a cake is not an easy take for a vampire, but the two of them managed. The hardest part proved to be the waiting for the cake to bake and then cool. While waiting they went out and bought crystal bowls to put the thousands of pink roses Alice had bought to add color and festiveness to the white house, they also bought many, many candles to light up the room, all pink of course, and crystal plates to go with the cake that they had made. They moved the table to near Edward's piano, covered it with a white table cloth, added more flowers in their crystal bowl and the presents, then went to frost the cake, with pink frosting. Everything was perfect. Alice and Esme had just finished setting things up when the rest of the family arrived back.

"Wow, this looks great." Jasper said going to stand by Alice. She was so happy that he had to be close to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him. "They'll be here in about 5 minutes. Why don't you all go and change. This is a party after all." She said as they all scattered to change, returning just in time to hear Bella and Edward turning up the drive. They listened as Edward reassured her that everything was going to be fine. Esme and Alice smiled happily at Edward being as happy as he was, and it was all do to Bella. She had helped to bring their family closer together. She completed the family and they all knew it. Even Rose was starting to get over the _human_ thing, after seeing how happy he was with her. As Bella and Edward made their way in they all shouted "Happy Birthday, Bella!" Esme hugged her and kissed her forehead. Carlisle put his arm about her and Emmett taunted her, while Rosalie just watched. Alice stepped forward to take Bella inside and to the table with the gifts while Jasper smiled and kept his distance, not trusting himself fully. Bella complained, but opened her gift from Emmett, Rose and Jasper. It was a stereo that Emmett was already installing in her truck. Next was the gift from Alice and Edward, it was small and flat, and changed all their lives.

* * *

please review and tell me wht you think

3Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where Alice's pov takes over. Still during the party, then the aftermath of it all. I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Just as I handed Bella our gift, I saw flashes. _Bella cutting her finger on the paper. Jasper smelling the blood. Jasper with crimson eyes. Lifeless Bella on the floor._

"NO!!" Edward yelled throwing himself in front of Bella, colliding with Jasper. Sending Bella into the table and broken crystal spilling more of her blood all over the floor. I held my breath as soon as I smelt it. Bella was my sister I had to restrain myself. Emmett pulled a snapping Jasper off Edward, who was holding his breath as well. Emmett was having trouble holding him back even with his size. Carlisle was the only one who was aware of himself. He ordered Emmett and Rose to get Jasper outside. Esme held the door open for them looking sadly at the scene before her, and apologized to Bella for her weakness. Edward just looked at Bella, he looked so lost seeing her bleeding, after almost getting attacked by his own brother. I went to get Carlisle's medical bag so he could help Bella.

I kept getting more flashed: _Jasper running off. Edward attacking him in anger. Edward breaking things, because he lost control_. He was having a hard time in there. The smell of her blood was intoxicating to me I could only imagine how he felt. By the time Carlisle had Edward bring her to the table I had is bag and the light set up and on for him. She didn't need to lose any blood because we weren't going fast enough. Edward was still at her side, holding his breath, fighting against his nature to be near her in case something else happened. He needed to go outside, and get away from the blood, but he was too stubborn to do so. Thank goodness Bella spoke up and insisted he stop torturing himself. We finally got him to go check on Jasper. I lasted only a minute of two longer than he did before it was too much for me and I also went in search of my husband. He was gunna need me.

He cared about Bella as if she was his little sister, just one that he couldn't be around yet. Like a new born, who was too fragile to let the older kids play with. He had been trying so hard to be able to stay around her more: eating more, not getting to close. This was going to kill him, figuratively anyway. When I was finally able to catch up with him, he was surrounded by self loathing and hatred. The poor thing, it wasn't his fault that his happened. It was mine. I should never have insisted on the party. I should have let Bella do what she wanted. I'm so selfish to have forced her into it. Now everyone was upset and miserable and it was all my fault. I should have seen that coming. She is so clumsy and accident prone.

I finally got myself close enough to Jasper to be able to get my tiny arms around him. He was beating himself up. It was not his fault. Attacking was how he was brought up, it was his nature, as was all of ours, and he was taught to embrace it. It took me about another two hours to get him back to the house.

We all knew that this was exactly what Edward was trying to keep Bella away from. None of us want to see her hurt, but it was bound to happen at some point if he didn't turn her. Maybe this can help decide to turn her. I love Bella. She was my sister, changed or not. I just had to get Edward to see what was inevitable. She would be one of us. It was time to try, or we were all going to lose her, and Edward.

We filed in for the family meeting. Jasper sat on the love seat and I sat on his lap, trying to get him to feel how much I love him. That's what he needed. Emmett sat on the couch with rose on his left, Esme on his right. And Carlisle stood, as did Edward, pacing furiously across the room.

He was so upset which was not helping Jasper, but he did his best to try and clam everyone. I was the first to speak, Edward was trying to figure out what to do and once again, all I was getting we flashes. _ Edward leaving. The Family leaving. Everyone leaving Bella. _ The last was the clearest.

"You can't do that to her! She needs you! You need her!" I yelled surprising my family. I was almost never angry or upset, but I was not going to let him hurt her like that.

"No what she needs is a normal life. One where when she goes over her boyfriend's house she doesn't need to worry about almost getting killed by his brother" he growled and shot a glare at Jasper. Who tensed and for a second everyone in the room was tensed for battle. Jasper calmed and sent it throughout the room once again. "What seen needs in to not constantly have her life in danger just because I want to be with her? It's not fair. She needs us to leave" he said trying to convince himself more than any of us.

Carlisle stepped in and asked us to fill the rest of them in on what was going on. Before he had a chance I filled them in on what he wanted, and how it was going to hurt her. Esme was against it as I was. Hurting Bella was only going to hurt him, and the rest of our family. Carlisle tried to talk him into waiting longer, so that it wasn't as sudden as us all leaving. Rose smiled at getting things back to normal; she couldn't see what I did, how this was just going to destroy our family. Emmett was very against the idea, for as he much as picked on them both, he was beyond happy that Edward found someone to make him as happy, as he was with Rose. But he could never admit that idea. His wife would kill him. Jasper was too consumed with hating himself and what he had done to his family to think about leaving. He could feel how upset Edward was with the idea of leaving, but was convincing himself that it was the right thing. Everyone was a mess.

Edward still paced back and forth ignoring the visions of how upset she was going to be, how broken. He swore this was what she needed, a normal life, which was something she could never have with him. By the morning we were all packed and getting ready to head off to Alaska. Carlisle was staying behind to let the hospital know that he had taken a better job, and was leaving right away. I was determined to say good bye to Bella and let her know that we couldn't stay away. All visions I had involved him going back to see her. What I couldn't see was when he went back. All I knew was that he couldn't stay away forever.

He wanted me to stop watching for her. He wanted all of us to forget about her. Much like he wanted her to forget all about us. Like we never existed. As if that could ever happen. She had completed our family, brought Edward to life in a way he never had been before. What kind of a sister would I be if I let anything happen to her before he went back? So I kept a small eye out for Bella. Not enough to see her every day, but enough to see if anything bad was going to happen.

* * *

**let me know what you think**

**3Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know this is shorter than my other chapters but it puts things in to you like it.  
**

** as always, just borrowing the wonderful characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

I tried to act as if nothing was different. As if the last six months never happened. But it was really hard. I mean not only was Bella Edward's girlfriend, but she was my best friend and became more and more like a sister. Hell she was my sister. And no matter how much I try to respect Edward's wishes; I couldn't, no wouldn't allow myself to forget her. She had changed us all and we wanted her back. Edward was determined to not let that happen though; which frustrated me to know end.

Esme and I were taking Edwards pain the hardest. Watching a son suffer unnecessarily was something no mother should have to go thru. What made it worse was that I knew Bella wasn't doing so well. I wasn't watching because I had promised Edward, but because I had spent so much time watching over her, I was attuned to looking out for her and would get flashes. None of which were too pleasant. But I couldn't say anything, I had promised to stay out of her life. So I had to find something to distract myself.

Distract myself from the pain I felt. I went in doing things I would normally do, shopping, helping Esme with our new home. But it wasn't doing so well, I needed something else .So I turn to research; finding out who I was. Bella had stumbled on to information about who I was and how I was changed. James hadn't just been after Bella, he was after me; the only prey that got away. It is something I have always struggled with, not know who I am and where I came from. My last years as a human, were spent in the dark, at an asylum. I was dead to the rest of the world. It turns out the day I was admitted to the asylum. James mentioned another vampire that changed me so I'd be safe. I don't have any memories of him, but I wish I did. He died saving me from James. He gave me another life, and that life is with Jasper and my family.

The new life he had given me was something I was not going to waste. It was not something that any of us asked for; but we are doing the best that we can, given what we are. This life has given me a family that accepts me and is willing to overlook anything bad, or ill-natured I have ever done. They are supportive and caring in a way that a family is supposed to be, or at least as much as a family of our kind can be. Being separated is horrible. Our family has splintered and I fear that it will stay this way as long as Edward denies what he really needs. But for now it seems it is the only way.

Emmett and Rosalie were off on another honeymoon. They were going all over Europe, enjoying being with each other and trying to not to feel the distance from the rest of us. Rose was upset that Edward was taking leaving so hard. It was his idea and decision to leave, and she felt that he should just get over the pesky _human_. Emmett was upset about leaving her; he cared for her like a younger sister, as I did. He may appear to be dense and pigheaded some times, but he wasn't a dummy. He saw what losing her was doing to Edward and the whole family. Esme was setting up our own home, as well as restoring an old house, a historical monument in the forest north of the city. It became her release; she put all her energy and hurt into restoring the house, and making our own more like home. Jasper was still blaming himself, but and was throwing himself into studying philosophy at Cornell. The same place that Carlisle was teaching classes part time along with working at Ithaca during the night.

Everyone was finding ways to ignore the pain. But it was still there, brewing and tearing our once happy family apart. We would not be whole again, until my brother stopping be stubborn and returned to his love, his reason for existing.

Stupid stubborn vampire brother!

* * *

**let me know what you think**

**Bunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice decides it time for a trip into the city. Not my characters, just using them for a while. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

I was determined to not think of Bella. It was becoming easier not to see her; there were times when I could go days without even the smallest flash of her future. I was getting back in to the swing of being happy bouncy Alice I'd always been, or can remember being. It took a while for me to get over the facts about myself that I had learned thanks to Bella, but I had accepted it and was determined to not let it affect me. It just wasn't me to brood and mope about over something I can't change. So I went back to doing what I do best. Shopping and making those around me happy.

We were in New York, which mean some of the best shopping in the country, once Rose and Emmett got back from their thirteenth or fourteenth honeymoon. We decided what we needed was a nice trip in to the city and shopping. We brought the husband just to add to the fun. Esme and Carlisle stay back at the house, he was on call and she was very focused on restoring the house, down to the smallest detail. It was a "long" weekend for Jasper so we could stay for longer than usual. It was the best distraction.

We went to all the major shops. Gucci was a favorite, as always. I was able to get several new dressed and was able to found the most amazing shoes, black suede open toe pumps with a jewel in the middle of the 4.5 inch heel. They are to die for, so to speak. I also found a pair of really cute peep toe pumps that were black and had a white gold buckle that were only 3.3 inches, I bought two pairs, one for me and one for Bella, but that was a secret. I had everything shipped to the house, as did rose. There was no way we would fit everything in to her BMW.

Next we went on to Prada, we found tons I got three new pairs of sun glasses, four handbags, and six pairs of shoes. I was also able to buy three outfits, and five dresses. One of which was a dark blue dress that was empire waist and simply amazing, it of course was for Bella, but no one had to know that but me. It would look wonderful on her slender frame, and with its v-neck would prove very tempting to a certain brother of mine. It was not my fault if I knew how good she'd look. I just hoped he stopped being stubborn so I could put her in it before it was out of season.

We continued to go to all the shops including once we had never gone into before. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about when it came to build-a-bear so I insisted we went there. It seemed very childish but they were all so cute. I got a bunch, including a lamb for my favorite human. Emmett got rose a black teddy bear to remind her of him whenever he is out hunting. I swear for as much crap as we give him, he really can be romantic and sweet if he wants to be. Jasper got me an adorable cinnamon swirl bunny. All in all I got 6 for myself, 8 if you count the lamb and the one from Jasper. Rose got 3 for herself, along with the bear from Emmett. Both the boys got themselves one. Emmett got a Bear of course and Jasper got a longhorn cow, in honor of his birthplace. The people thought we were a little nuts but we explained that we owned a day care, and they were for the kids. It was a very successful shopping day. And it is going to be followed by a wonderful night in the city that never sleeps; perfect for four young vampires like us.

We headed back to the hotel after having our new little friends shipped back home, and went to get ready for a night out. We made our way back to the hotel to get ready. Jasper was taking me out dancing. But first we were going to go to this club in the city so Emmett and Rose could show each other off. I swear sometimes I don't know who is worse. Rose in wanting to be flaunted or Emmett for flaunting her then scaring the crap out of the poor smuck who tried something. They were dressed to draw attention to themselves. Rose in a jean mini and a black halter top that had nothing but a few strings in the back, pair with black stilettos, she looked hot. Emmett was in a simple black button down shirt and a pair of jeans. Jasper and I were dressed for a good time. I had on a knee length maroon dress that was flyway with ruffles that I paired with 5 inch black slip on stilettos. It was adorable, perfect to for both things we wanted to do. Jasper was in a pair of black dress slacks and a black button down shirt, he look amazing. As we headed out to the club and danced, drawing the attention of just about everyone in the place. Which Emmett and rose loved, and kept by dancing in a way that could be considered illegal. Jasper and I stay at the club for about an hour before we headed off to the rainbow room. It was one of the best places in the city to go ballroom dancing. We had an amazing time, it was just perfect. After a few hours of jasper twirling me around the dance floor I had a vision of a very pissed off rose watching her husband jumping over buildings in the city. If I didn't stop them he would get arrested, again. That would only ruin our perfect weekend. So off we went to find Emmett in the city. Not an easy task, even for a psych vampire.

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**Bunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett jumping buildings leads to another adventure for the cullen kids. just borrowing the amazing characters. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

He was moving so fast, Rose was pissed and I had no way to find him. He just kept going, so his surrounds were changing to fast to get a hold on them. And Rose and I left our phones at the hotel, making the boys carry theirs. I could see that if I called Emmett he wouldn't answer, thinking we were just trying to spoil his fun. Leave it to Emmett to do something so stupid. Hopping building in New York City was one of the dumbest things that man has ever done.

Jasper was getting upset because I was. So I took a minute and calmed down. Then I got a vision: _Emmett on the subway, running into a nomad that was hunting._ This was not good. I couldn't see what would happen after they met, but knowing Emmett it wouldn't end well. First thing first, we needed to find Rose. Thank goodness I saw where she was, heading back to the hotel. We met her there, then quickly headed to the subway. There were miles and miles of subway, and all I knew was what line he was on because of the color around him in my vision. It was blue which mean the a line. Great I could see we only had a little time, and didn't know which platform he was on, or going to be on. Another vision hit me the: _Emmett on top of the A train riding it on to a platform then climbing down only to meet up with the nomad. _ Yup, I was right. This is defiantly the stupidest thing he has ever done.

We got to the a line just in time to see Emmett and the nomad face to face, both tensed for a showdown in the middle of the NYC subway at 3 in the morning. He was shorter than Emmett but not by much, with a build to rival his. He had short chestnut hair pale alabaster skin. Sensing our presence the nomad knew he was out numbered, but tensed and was ready to strike. That's when he noticed that unlike his lightly red-tinted ones, our eyes were butterscotch.

He straightened up and muttered to himself "butterscotch eyes… I wonder…" before continuing his thoughts aloud "You don't by any chance know a vampire named Carlisle do you?"

"Yes, we do. He's our father, well kind of anyway." I could no longer see a fight in the future. "How do you know Carlisle?"

"He taught me your way of life, something I struggle to keep. As you can see, I'm not always successful, but I try my hardest."

Jasper smiled at this realizing that he wasn't alone, he may not have physically hurt a human in eight years, but he was always tempted. It was his fault, it was in his nature. It was the rarest of vampire that were able to completely abstain from taking human blood. I had never tasted it because I knew I would find him, and the Cullens. Jasper's background made our life very hard on him. I knew that. I also knew that it would help him to know that despite his weakness he had not killed Bella. Something we were all grateful for. Our family would be completely torn apart if that had happened. Right now we were all in pain, even if we weren't allowed to show it, but it was nothing compared to the pain would could been in if Edward had not stopped him. Maybe this wasn't the dumbest thing Emmett has ever done after all.

"I completely understand that. It is the hardest thing I've ever done. But it is also the most rewarding as well." Jasper said smiling at me. I knew he did it for me, so he could make me happy and proud. So we could be with our family. "you seem to be on the hunt, but I was wondering if maybe you could show us a place to hunt that is more with our diet. I'm getting thirsty being around all these humans." He said knowing the nomad would be willing, if only because it would keep him on his diet as well. "My name is Jasper, this is my wife Alice. My sister Rose, and you've met Emmett." He extended his hand to our new friend after introducing all of us.

"I'm William, my mate is at our home, I will take you there so she can hunt as well. It has been a few days since we have hunted as well. I do not hunt without her, because it ends as this could have, if it were not for the four of you. I thank you Emmett for distracting me from my evil plan. " We followed William back out into the night, thru the city to a beautiful 2 story brick house in the heart of Queens. We went inside and were met by 2 females both with dark butterscotch eyes. Both smiled up at him as we entered, yet had a questioning look in their eyes. One was around his age, which was a year or so younger than Carlisle. She had beautiful long black wavy hair that she wore down, and strong angular features characteristic of our kind, with alabaster skin. She stood about 5'6. The younger vampire was about 13 or 14 years of age when she was turned, but her skin was paler than the other with hair a dark chestnut. Her face was rounder, flawless, and heart shaped. She reminded me of Esme in that way. She was almost as short as I am maybe an inch taller. Both were beautiful and seemed genially happy to see William.

"Elizabeth, Lucy, these are the children of Carlisle Cullen. The vegetarian vampire I've told you about. The one we live like. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett stopped me from hunting on the subway." He seemed very ashamed as he admitted his weakness to his mate and the young vampire at her side. She simply look up at him with understanding and "They are in the city for the weekend, and were wondering if we could take them hunting."

"Of course. It's not easy in this city. They are so pack in here that we feed almost every other day just to keep up our strength and our hunger at bay. There is a park not far from here that is overrun with deer and smaller wildlife." She turned to Emmett and smiled. "Thank you for helping my husband. He has trouble sometimes, but has chosen this life, and is determined to keep with it." She smiled and turned to the young vampire. "Lucy go change so we can help our new friends feed."

We went out into the night and hunted; after we had all filled up. We sat around in the middle of the forest and William shared with us why he felt the need to keep the diet that went against our natural instincts. "When I met Carlisle, I was roaming all over the country, trying to stay away from large population of humans. I knew I was going to break soon and didn't want to hurt them. Seeing the look in their eyes when I would hunt made me feel like a monster. I didn't want to be that monster, but it was, and still can be, stronger than I am to overpower it. I was in the woods avoiding all humans, when he came upon me. He told me how he lived and showed me how to hunt animals not humans. He told me that I didn't have to be alone. That he had a family that lived like him and if I wanted to I could go and live with them." He smiled at us. He could plainly see that bond we had to each other. Then he looked at Elizabeth and Lucy. We could plainly see that love he had for them. It was the kind of bond as rare among vampires as being a vegetarian.

"I knew that I had the will not to hunt humans, and now that I knew I could survive on animals I was determined to life a normal life. It wasn't long after that I found Elizabeth, and she was willing to live a new life. A few years later, we stumbled upon Lucy. She was lost and scared. She had just killed several humans and didn't know what to do. We took her in, and taught her our way. We tell the human she is my younger sister and we are caring for her because our parents are sick. They believe it easy enough, wanting us to be just like them despite the obvious difference. I'm an investment banker, at the moment. It changes depending on where we go and what jobs are available. Lizzy is a preschool teacher. She loves children so much and although we cannot have any of our own she has the control and the stomach to work with them. Lucy is currently enrolled in one of the cities many private schools. It's as normal as we can ask for, and it works for us. " We stayed around just talking until the sun was coming up then went back to their home.

I wanted to take Lizzy and Lucy out with us shopping. So we left the boys with William and spent the day in the city. Just the girls. As much fun as it was; there was one brunette missing and it tore at my heart. But I was determined to have a good day before going back "home".

* * *

**Let me know what you think. PLEASE.**

**Bunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter jumps a little from the NY trip to when they are in Alaska for spring break. Not my characters. just borrowing. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

The weekend came to an end as we said good bye to William and his family. It was nice knowing that we were not the only ones who chose to have a different existence. It helped jasper tremendously to know he wasn't the only one who struggled despite choosing to abstain from our normal diet for our kind.

That had been a few weeks ago, and now it was spring break and we were going to Alaska to visit our other family. The Denalis, another family of vegetarian vampires that had been inspired by Carlisle and our family. Everyone was more relaxed. It was nice to be with family that wasn't stressed over the whole situation. Well everyone but Jasper; he was still blaming himself for our family being splintered, but that was going to have to wait. Edward was coming home. I could already see that it would be a short visit so I wanted to make the most out of it.

I had everything planned. We were going to go find some more Cds. Then we were going to go to the book store. It was going to be perfect, but I was distracted and didn't hear him come in. My thoughts were on the one thing I promised I wouldn't, Bella. He was furious. It wasn't the first time he had caught me thinking about my would- have-been sister, but I had a vision. He thought I had been looking for her. This was so not good. I had wanted to help Edward deal with being without Bella, but by being with the family. Instead I showed him just how Bella was doing. It wasn't much but it was a flash of Bella out with Mike Newton, and some other boy. She was laughing. It was very fake but she was out and seemed to be getting on with her life, the way we had intended. I knew something was off but didn't have time to dwell on it. I had to go find my tormented brother and bring him home.

"Edward, this is ridicules" I called already knowing where he had gone off to. "We both know you are going to come out eventually. Esme is dying to see you. You have to come home." I yelled he was close enough to hear me whisper but he was acting like a child, so I was going to yell at him like acting like. "This whole thing is stupid. You want her. You want to be with her. Yet you say you are not good for her, that you want her to be happy and live a normal life. Edward open your eyes, this is Bella we're talking about; she can't live a normal life. She attracts danger. She trips over air. While we are a danger to her, we can protect her. She isn't happy you can see that. Stop making all of us miserable and tearing our family apart. Stop being selfish and let everyone be happy Edward. You know Esme cannot be completely happy unless we all are. Carlisle can't be happy unless Esme is. Jasper is affected by them, and he affects us all, despite his best efforts. You torturing your self is not doing any of us any good Edward. You know that. You've seen just as well as I have you and Bella in the future. Stop fighting it." I couldn't help it our entire family was being torn apart because he was being selfish and a masochist. He didn't say anything. He came out from his ingenious hiding stop in the tree above my head. We both acted like my little outburst had not happened. I was always the happy one who never yelled or complained unless it was to get my way. I would like to think his lack or argument had something to do with the fact that he knew I was right. I had a hope that he was going to stop trying to protect Bella from what we are and just be with her. I started singing to myself as we walked back to the house, not wanting him to find anything else he would not be happy with.

"I'm sorry Alice. I know you can't always control it. I will have to remember that more often. It's just hard. I'll try to ease up. Now come on before Mom gets worried." Edward said wrapping his arm around his favorite sister, leading them both back to their family.

_It's a little late for that. Were all worried about you. Especially me and mom. _I thought looking down to avoid his eyes. I felt bad thinking it, but it was true. Even after all I had just said; it was the one thing I couldn't let go. we have all been so worried about him. He goes off for weeks at a time and with his mood the way it's been; we've all been more worried than normal. Depressed vampires are not a good thing. _ You know how mom gets. Besides there's no one here to out run Emmett. His ego has gotten too big_. I joked trying to lighten the mood again.

"Well I'll just have to fix that before I leave won't I?"

"Leave? But you just got here?" I shrieked. He cannot be serious we left for him, because he said it was best for Bella. Yet he won't even stay with us. _What was the point in all of us leaving if your never around?" _ He cringed at my thoughts.

"You know why Alice. Now drop it or I will leave without seeing Esme at all." He said bitterly. He hated the thought of hurting her further, and thought that threat would stop me from asking what we both knew was coming. I was too pissed off. We all had to leave; I had to leave my best friend who was a danger to herself. Just to sit around on the other side of the country watching my family mourn and separate? I don't think so. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked him in the eyes; his sad, mournful eyes.

"Edward, please. Be reasonable. How long do you think Bella can survive without one of us around to save her? Do you really think she is happy? What if she is taking this as hard as you are? Is that what you want? For Bella to suffer the way you are?"

"SHE'S NOT! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE HAS to be fine. She has to be Alice. You saw she was with Newton. Like it should be. She's happy. End of story." He was frantic saying this. He raced into the house, hugged Esme, and as gone just as fast as he had come. He was headed to South America. To pick up the trail he was following. Esme was so upset about his visit that she and Carlisle went off on a hunt. To get away from everyone.

"Great job." I mumbled to myself as I made my way to my room. Avoiding all my family. I just made everything worse for everyone. I was still sulking when I got another vision.

_Bella jumping off a cliff then everything went completely black._

_

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think.**

**Bunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not my characters. just playing with them. hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

I panicked. This was exactly what I was afraid of. Bella doing something reckless and stupid. I had to get there; even if I was too late to stop her, I was sure as hell on going to let Charlie suffer this along. It was our fault she had been so upset. It was our fault, and I was going to go to him. Find out what really happened. I had to get there. Fast.

I didn't even bother to pack a bag, I called the airport and booked a ticket to on the next flight to Seattle. It was in just 2 hours. I need to tell the family what was going on, and see if someone would come with me.

Going down stairs, jasper was right at my side, sensing how upset I was.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked pulling me to him.

"I saw Bella… Jumping off a cliff." I stumbled still not wanting to face it. "I have to go to her, try and stop it.

"Like hell you do. That human has caused enough trouble for us. If she wants to take her own life that's her choice, leave it alone Alice." Rose said storming into the room.

"You still don't get it do you? Edward can't be happy without her. No of us can be truly happy without her, not even you so cut the crap. I'm going back to forks. I need to help Charlie… even if I can't save her." I trailed off that the thought. I have to get there, if I can't save her, I owe it to Charlie to be there. After all it was my family that caused Bella the pain.

"Alice, I know your upset about this, but it's not our place. Edward wants us all to stay away. I think we own him that; especially if what you saw happens." Jasper said sending wave of calm thru the room. I pulled away from him. I had to do this. Even if no one else knew why.

"You're right, Alice. You should go. You were the closest to her; other than Edward." Emmett said finally voicing his opinion on the matter. He had been so afraid of leting Rose know how much he thought she was wrong, but not that Bella wasn't. He wouldn't let Bella do it. "I'm coming with you if that's ok. I'd rather my little sister didn't…."

"Yea, Em. I'd love the company."

No! No WAY IN HELL IS MY HUSBAND GOING TO SAFE THAT LITTLE HU-"

"ENOUGH ROSE! Bell is my sister, with or without Edward. IM GOING. I will save her if I can." Emmett wasn't going to allow her jealousy to stand in the way of what was right.

Rose let out a piercing scream and took off out the sliding glass door into the wild Alaskan wilderness. Emmett stood there not knowing what to do. He really wanted to save Bella, but rose was his wife, she could get hurt going out by herself. Alaska was a heaven for vampires, most of which weren't friendly at all.

"It's ok Emmett, go after her. We don't need to lose another family member over this." I said watching him go after his wife. I turned to Jasper, he had a pained expression on his face. No doubt from Emmett's guilt. "I call as soon as I know what's going on. I love you jasper." I said turning to leave.

"Alice, please. He is already very upset with you over your little fight. This will set him off even more. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I owe it to her, and to him."

"She's right. I know it's none of my business, but I think Alice has to go. Just to make sure. Bring closure to the whole family." Kate said entering the open side door. I smiled at her, kissed jasper and left. Off to save my sister from herself.

On the plane ride I kept seeing the same thing. Bella jumping, then darkness. I kept searching for Bella. There was nothing but darkness. I was too late. Bella had no future any more. I wept silently and tearless for the rest of the plane ride. I had to be strong for Charlie now.

I got to the house; there was a faint odor, wet dog. It was revaluating, nothing human. it worried me. Was something after Bella? Had we left her unprotected by trying to protect her from us. I wept again. My sister was gone. My best friend had no future thanks to us.

I heard a car pulling up to the house. The smell was much stronger now. It was weird. I tried to see who it was. But couldn't see anything. It was like there was no one there. I was blind to whoever it was.

The door opened and I was his with the most delicious smell. It was Bella.

My sister was alive and in my arms.

I hadn't lost her afterall.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**So I've had a request to continue to after Alice and Bella are reunited. Let me know if you would want it continued as well. **

**Thank you all for reading my first story.**

**Bunny**


End file.
